Juego Perdido
by Amaltea-Sibila
Summary: “En su orgullo y soberbia todo lo jugó. Más que con su vida, con la de ella lo pagó. Nunca pongas sobre la mesa lo que no estás dispuesto a entregar.” YxA. Tragedia Total.¡¡TERMINADO! Subí la clasificación, creo que no es tan infantil la cosa nn'
1. El día que nunca llegará

Antes de comenzar… Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

Subido por 2da ocasión porque faltó un fragmento. No me fijé la primera vez que lo subí. Siento los inconvenientes.

Este fic toma la trama de una canción ranchera de un grupo del cual desconozco su nombre. Andaba por el centro de la ciudad y ahí la escuché. Quizás ustedes la reconozcan. Como amante de la música clásica y de todo tipo antes de los años 90's, tenía prejuicios respecto a este tipo de canciones, "las rancheras"; pero me di cuenta que narran anécdotas muy interesantes. Bueno, si ustedes saben de qué canción salió este fic, por favor me dicen. Aún así, desde este momento dejo dicho que respeto la autoría de su creadores. No les cuento la historia completa porque si no, pues no tiene caso que lean el fic, jajaja. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Juego Perdido**

Un fic de Shaman King

Por AmalteaSíbila

* * *

"En su orgullo y soberbia todo lo jugó. Más que con su vida, con la de ella lo pagó. Nunca pongas sobre la mesa lo que no estás dispuesto a entregar."

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

El día que nunca llegará.

* * *

-Te amo. —Dijo él.

Anna estaba de espaldas a la ventana. El kimono de seda blanca yacía en el piso.

Lo había sacado para probárselo. Tenía un ligero aroma a duraznero porque su envoltorio, un baúl rectangular y de no más de treinta centímetros de altura, estaba recubierto en sus interiores por la madera de cuyo árbol provenía la fruta. Sencillamente era la tela más exquisita que jamás haya visto en su vida, la mejor seda del Japón. El velo era aún más fino y delgado. Y pesar de que la costumbre dictaba que el lienzo debía ser plano, la señora Kino bordó detalles de garzas color oro en las mangas y la bastilla.

Lo alzó más arriba de su cabeza para apreciarlo mejor. Incluso se sonrojó al verse frente al espejo con la túnica sobrepuesta. "Tonta" se dijo en voz alta. Pero no podía evitarlo. En verdad estaba feliz. Una semana. Y ese día se convertiría en su esposa. Sería la mujer de Yoh Asakura. Y por supuesto, la emperatriz de todos los shamanes…pero eso era en realidad lo de menos.

Si el atardecer de la comitiva era tan cálido como el que caía en aquellos instantes, si la brisa hacía danzar a los cerezos en flor (y si los amigos de su prometido no hacían gala de sus locuras), el acontecimiento sería perfecto, como toda novia anhela.

Ella llegará cubierta por el velo y sólo él podrá retirarlo. Porque él es quien viste la hakama negra y le ofrece a beber el dulce sake, traído y bendecido allá en la lejana Montaña Ozore para unirlos con todos los dotes y bendiciones.

Entonces apareció en el marco de la puerta. Ahí en su habitación sin que ella jamás se diera cuenta de su presencia. Fue cuando Anna, sobrecogida, tiró la yukata ceremonial.

-Te amo tanto. —Repitió trémulo.

Algo brilló y se escuchó el viento cortarse.

Las flores dejaron de caer sobre ellos, el pequeño plato de porcelana se le escapó de las manos y terminó por hacerse añicos.

Todo se borró.

Anna deslizó sus manos firmemente sobre el filo de la katana que tenía insertada en el pecho; con lentitud, como hace un ciego para reconocer un objeto. Y al ver sus palmas sangrantes y sentir que la piel le escocía, quiso llorar de desesperación; pero no por miedo a la muerte, al dolor físico o a la oscuridad que comenzaba a nublarle la vista. No…

Era por la terrible confusión e impotencia que dominaron su, en otras ocasiones, indestructible temple.

"Buda… ¿Por qué está pasando esto?... ¿Por qué Buda¿POR QUÉ?"

Pero el ritmo de su respiración que se detenía tan aprisa como el plasma brotaba de su pechoúnicamente le dejó aliento para decir el nombre de aquel cuya sonrisa siempre la tranquilizó, de su amado desde la infancia, de su prometido, de quien una vez le robó el corazón y ahora le quitaba la vida.

-Yoh…-

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Frío, tan frío...

Yoh retiró con rapidez la espada y la chica no pudo sostenerse más, pues aunque ella se sentía poco a poco más ligera, su cuerpo pesaba como si en vez de huesos y carne, estuviera hecho de plomo.

¿Por qué aún la abrazaba? Ah... si tan sólo le hubiera explicado quizás no moriría tan atormentada. ¿Qué es eso que se oye¿A caso él está llorando? No podía estar segura. Ojalá hubiera podido decirle que aunque no comprendía, que a pesar de la amarga tristeza que sentía en esos momentos, lo seguía amando.

Pero ya no sentía el cuerpo. No había frío, no sentía dolor, el aroma de la sangre se hizo imperceptible. Y dado que sus ojos ya no le ofrecían más que siluetas borrosas, los cerró.

Y la oscuridad fue total.. A fuera había anochecido.

Fin del Capítulo Uno

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Weeeeeeee! Estoy de vuelta, jejeje. Ya ven, parece que la afición pudo contra toda mi saturada agenda. Tenía que sacarme esta historia de la cabeza y bueno, aquí tienen. Aunque va a ser un fic medio corto y de tres capítulos nada más, espero que les guste. ¡Reviews porfa¿Debo seguir el fic¿Ya saben cómo se llama la canción o de quién es¡Ahí me dicen por favor!

PD: Disculpen el mal uso de los signos de admiración e interrogación... al subir el documento así aparecieron y aunque traté de corregirlo en el "QuickEdit", no me hizo caso uu.


	2. Apuesta

Antes de comenzar… Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokio.

Este fic toma la trama de una canción ranchera de un grupo del cual desconozco su nombre. Andaba por el centro de la ciudad y ahí la escuché. Quizás ustedes la reconozcan. Como amante de la música clásica y de todo tipo antes de los años 90's, tenía prejuicios respecto a este tipo de canciones, "las rancheras"; pero me di cuenta que narran anécdotas muy interesantes. Bueno, si ustedes saben de qué canción salió este fic, por favor me dicen. Aún así, desde este momento dejo dicho que respeto la autoría de su creadores. No les cuento la historia completa porque si no, pues no tiene caso que lean el fic, jajaja. ¡Disfruten!

Y sí, lo prometido es deuda, el fic ya está completito.

* * *

**Juego Perdido**

Un fic de Shaman King

Por Lady Amaltea

En su orgullo y soberbia todo lo jugó. Más que con su vida, con la de ella lo pagó. Nunca pongas sobre la mesa lo que no estás dispuesto a entregar.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**Apuesta**

Un día atrás…

Tuvo que admitirlo, su amigo había trabajado duramente. Tras semanas de meditación y entrenamiento, Manta logró darle a Yoh una batalla de dificultad considerable gracias a la perfección de su posesión de objetos con Mosuke. Oyamada no cabía de gusto, incluso daba la apariencia de haber sobrepasado su metro cuarenta de estatura de pura satisfacción.

Regresaban a la mansión Asakura por un sendero empedrado naciente desde los adentros de la montaña, siempre cubierto por la sombra de los árboles. Andaban con paso animado, sucios, desaliñados y con sus armas al hombro dispuestos a pasar un largo rato en el baño para después saciar su apetito con un buen banquete. Amidamaru y Mosuke se retiraron por su cuenta a dar vueltas por el paisaje.

Yoh también sonreía ampliamente, el combate había consumido parte de sus energías pero la emoción de tener un buen adversario, pensar con rapidez al esquivar los ataques, descubrir nuevas estrategias…eso lo compensaba y sobraba.

Sí, por increíble que eso sonara, tales sentimientos eran los que provocaban la sonrisa del antes, amante de la calma. El tiempo, las experiencias, nos cambia a todos, a unos más que otros e invariablemente el joven rey no se había salvado.

Tres años después del primer Torneo de Shamanes, Yoh venció a su hermano por segunda vez (y vaya alboroto la aparición de Hao causó) en combate oficial y sin trampas o planes de conquista por parte del mayor Asakura. Le perdonó la vida al ver su limpia actuación y lo dejó marcharse en contraria opinión de muchos. Y Hao desapareció llevándose el Espíritu de Fuego, cual se negó a entregar arguyendo que siempre le había pertenecido. Nadie supo algo de él desde entonces.

Así obtuvo el trono, pero en vez de alcanzar la tranquilidad anhelada desde muy infante, se vio cargado de grandes responsabilidades, pues tuvo más enfrentamientos con otros personajes de fines tan inaceptables como lo fueron alguna vez los del propio Hao. Fueron muy pocos a quienes convenció sólo con la palabra y la discusión pacífica, el resto lo encaró, a él y su comitiva (Horo-horo, Faust, Ren, Ryu, Lyserg, Chocolove) con fuerzas de batalla. En fin, pequeñas y grandes epopeyas se suscitaron durante tres años.

Por su puesto todo terminó con la victoria de los buenos, siempre animados por las palabras de su líder: _"Todo estará bien."_ La paz llegó. Pero para sorpresa de Yoh, esto no lo llenó del todo. Descubrió cuánto le había gustado la excitación producida en las jornadas, la aventura de ir tras un objetivo, sentir la sangre hervir con cada nuevo contrincante. Esa pasión por el combate, era lo nuevo en él.

"¡Yoh Asakura!" Gritó Kino como si regañara a un niño pequeño "¡Te hemos estado esperando hace horas! Aún faltan detalles de la boda por arreglar y tú sin preocupación alguna sigues con tus jueguitos esos." Lo regañaba como a un infante porque si bien ahora amaba los combates, la despreocupación y la calma no lo habían abandonado.

"Oh, abuela, ayudaba a Manta con su entrenamiento. Desde hace meses ya no he seguido con eso." Se refería a las sesiones que él y el resto solían organizar en casa de Ren o en Izumo para entablar competencias que ponían a prueba sus poderes espirituales.

"Si al menos sacaras provecho de todo eso, pero veo que es poco lo que has incrementado tu poder. " Le reprimió.

"Es para matar el tiempo, nada serio. Después de todo ya no hay que preocuparse por ningún enemigo o cosa parecida." Dijo moviendo la mano restando importancia al comentario de su abuela.

Cuando a Horo-horo se le ocurrió esta idea para "matar el tiempo", todos habían aceptado entusiasmados y hasta acordaron reuniones mensuales para llevar a cabo los encuentros. Para Yoh, esta era una manera de revivir sus emociones anteriores. Siempre ganaba, su poder espiritual (a pesar de lo que decía su abuela) era el más formidable de todo el equipo. Pero ahora sus sesiones estaban interrumpidas por la boda.

Su boda.

* * *

Asakura y su amigo tomaron lugar en una banca de la estación.

"El tren de las dieciséis horas con rumbo a Tokio sale en quince minutos por el andén 5. " Dijo una voz femenina por el alta voz. "El tren de las dieciséis horas con rumbo a Tokio sale en quince minutos por el andén 5. Pasajeros, favor de registrar el equipaje con peso mayor a diez kilogramos…."

"Ah…" Suspiró.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No…nada Manta."

"¿Nervioso?"

"No, sólo cansado. " Respondió Yoh echando su cabeza hacia atrás como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y estirando sus brazos al cielo con las manos entrelazadas.

"Jeje, sí… y supongo que ésta última semana no será para menos. Aunque sinceramente no veo mucha tranquilidad después de la fiesta, si Anna es ya un monstruo como tu prometida…" Bromeó Oyamada. "Jajá jajá. Yoh, amigo ¡Espero volver a verte vivo!"

"Jajajaja, reza por mí." Otro suspiro. "Lo único que yo puedo hacer es aceptar mi destino gustoso."

Manta notó esa sonrisa cuyo trazo pocas veces había visto en Yoh. La que era para Anna y toda sensación de alegría y bienestar que su prometida le causaban. Rió para sí. Esos dos enamorados eran una cosa peculiar para observar, es decir, cuando lo permitían. No podían clasificarse bajo el término "románticos", pero durante todos esos años de combates, angustias, momentos desesperantes, demostraron que uno era el pilar del otro.

"_¿Sabes por qué lo hago?" _Le confesó tiempo atrás Yoh a Manta. _"¿Por qué creo que las cosas saldrán bien, que todo tiene solución y que puedo llegar a ser el Rey de todos los Shamanes¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella confía en mí."_

"Pasajeros con boleto a Tokio en el tren de las dieciséis horas, favor de abordar por el andén cinco. Pasajeros con boleto a Tokio en el tren de las dieciséis horas…"

Al percatarse de que ese era el tren que el rubio tomaría, dejaron el lugar y se encaminaron al vagón correspondiente.

"¿Anna llega mañana?" Preguntó Manta.

"Sí, espero haya encontrado la cerámica que quería para la ceremonia en Osaka, de no ser así, no va a estar tranquila."

"Esperemos que sí." Tomó su pequeña maleta y entró en el vagón. "Yo regreso el jueves por la mañana, necesito ordenar unos asuntos en la compañía. Si mal no recuerdo, Horo-horo, Faust y Lyserg llegan ese mismo día ¿no?"

"Y Ren y el resto sábado. Quizás podamos organizar un pequeño combate…"

"¿Tres días antes del evento? Sí, claro. Olvídalo Yoh."

"Jaja, tienes razón. Te veo el jueves entonces. Hazme saber la hora de tu llegada para venir a la estación por ti."

"Claro. ¡Suerte!"

* * *

Pareciera que los días son más largos en primavera. El sol sale más temprano y se oculta tan tarde, quizás la luna sienta invadido su territorio. Se la imaginaba como su Anna, enfadada porque él no había hecho el desayuno el día que era su turno, hermosa incluso en sus rabietas. Mañana volvería a ver sus ojos de ónix.

Pasaban de las siete treinta de la noche y el atardecer a penas estaba aconteciendo. Eso le daba tiempo para andar despacio y llegar su gigantesca casa con los últimos rayos del día. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir el aire pesado, cosa común en las noches de mayo, pues el ambiente era caliente incluso después de la salida de las estrellas; pero algo había distinto. Amidamaru, quien andaba a su lado también se percató. Se detuvo.

El ambiente se puso más denso todavía. Denso como si una gran fuerza lo estuviera comprimiendo a su alrededor, como si se hubieran juntado muchos espíritus en un solo lugar. Y luego la temperatura se elevó en dos o tres grados.

"Amo…" Advirtió el samurai, pero Yoh le dijo que se tranquilizara.

"Hao, vaya sorpresa." Saludó.

"Yoh, " Respondió el susodicho cuando aparecía caminando justo por detrás. " yo que pensaba seguirte hasta la casa y saludar a toda la familia."

"¿En serio?" Se dio media vuelta y le ofreció una media sonrisa.

"¿Ese es tu recibimiento? Solías ser más cálido. Vamos, deja que te vea bien." Expresó en tono casi paternal. Lo observó de arriba a abajo." Seremos gemelos, pero sigo siendo el más presentable de los dos y eres tú el Shaman King." Señaló las ropas comunes de su hermano compuestas por un pantalón naranja de franela y una playera blanca.

"Yo así me siento cómodo. "Yoh también analizó las ropas que el otro Asakura portaba: una chaqueta negra de cuello alto y parado que podría pasar por una levita del rococó, camisa blanca a medio abrochar, vaqueros justos con un cinturón y su característica estrella en la hebilla, zapatos más bien formales y en sus manos unos mitones de cuero con aire de motociclista. "¿Cómo es posible no morir de calor con todo eso encima?"

El mayor rió a rienda suelta.

"Yoh…"

"¿Vienes a acompañarnos? Me alegra, eres bienvenido. " Le dijo a pesar de las protestas de su espíritu acompañante.

"¿Tú boda? No…" Bajó la mirada. "Me temo que mi presencia aquí tiene otros fines."

Dejando toda camaradería, el menor Asakura dispuso todos sus sentidos para escuchar lo que su hermano mayor tuviera que decir. Hao no desperdició este espacio de silencio y, volviendo a mirarlo, continuó:

"Quiero retarte, así como tú y tus amigos suelen hacerlo para pasar el tiempo. Ah, espera, no pongas esa cara, permíteme hacerlo más interesante. Apostemos."

"Dime el trato entonces, debes tenerlo."

"Je, je. Cierto. "Hao comenzó a moverse alrededor de Yoh como si acechara una presa." Un combate limpio utilizando nuestro oversoul o la posesión hasta que desaparezca totalmente el poder espiritual de alguno de los dos. Si tú ganas, te entregaré el Espíritu de Fuego que antes te negué y la promesa de abandonar para siempre, en esta vida o en cualquier otra, mis intenciones de tomar el título de Rey Shaman, de crear un mundo únicamente para los nuestros o apoderarme de los Grandes Espíritus." Se detuvo frente a su hermano para esperar la respuesta.

"Buena oferta. " Yoh sonrió. "Pero pensé que…"

"…Había renunciado ese día, cuando me venciste por segunda ocasión. Sólo tú podrías creer tal cosa. Imposible."

Yoh frunció el ceño. Juzgó a este problema, Hao y sus proyectos, cosa pasada. Sin embargo, estaba totalmente seguro de que Hao cumpliría su promesa de aceptar sus condiciones. Se resignó.

"Buena oferta. " Repitió "¿Y cómo se supone voy a pagarte si el ganador eres tú?"

"La quiero a ella." Dijo con más firmeza que todo lo demás. "Si yo te derroto, renunciarás a Anna como tu prometida y me la entregarás para ser mi esposa."

"No."

"Vamos, es lo único a ofrecer de tu parte para igualar el precio a lo que estoy poniendo en juego."

"Estás loco. ¿Por qué no pedirme los Grandes Espíritus o el trono?"

"Eso es algo que podré obtener más tarde, estés tú o no en mi camino. No creas que no tengo planes. Pero Anna… ella vendrá conmigo únicamente si la confieres como mi futura; así como a ti te la entregaron, así deberá pasar a mi poder."

"Exiges demasiado." Se movió con intenciones de quitar a Hao de su camino y olvidar propuesta tan absurda. Pero él no lo permitió.

"No te la estoy pidiendo como obsequio. Voy a pelear por ella." Hizo una pausa amenazante. "¿O no te crees lo suficientemente fuerte como para someterme, dónde quedó tu famoso _"todo saldrá bien_"?"

Por alguna razón, este comentario lo ofendió.

"Ya lo hice, te he vencido dos ocasiones y puedo volver a hacerlo" Él es Yoh Asakura, el Shaman King, quien una y otra vez regresó al mundo la paz. Él, quien pudo obtener los Grandes Espíritus. Él, a quien nadie ha podido superar hasta hoy.

Hao sonrió en sus interiores.

"Tú lo has dicho hermanito. " Se retiró solemnemente para dejarlo pasar e Yoh continuó su camino con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. "¿Hoy mismo?"

Y con su característico toque de despreocupación, sin detener el paso o voltear a ver a Hao, enunció:

"Sí¿por qué no?"

_Fin del Capítulo Dos._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sip. ¡Al fin! Bueno, pues espero que alguien se entere de que ya actualicé, jeje, si no, ni modo. Si siguen adelante encontrarán el capítulo final: "Y como prueba de mi Amor…" Pero permítanme explicar que éste capítulo fue largo porque creí necesario argumentar bien el por qué Yoh hizo lo que hizo. Contestando reviews ahí. Gracias.


	3. Y como Prueba de mi Amor

Antes de comenzar… Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokio.

Este fic toma la trama de una canción ranchera de un grupo del cual desconozco su nombre. Andaba por el centro de la ciudad y ahí la escuché. Quizás ustedes la reconozcan. Como amante de la música clásica y de todo tipo antes de los años 90's, tenía prejuicios respecto a este tipo de canciones, "las rancheras"; pero me di cuenta que narran anécdotas muy interesantes. Bueno, si ustedes saben de qué canción salió este fic, por favor me dicen. Aún así, desde este momento dejo dicho que respeto la autoría de su creadores. No les cuento la historia completa porque si no, pues no tiene caso que lean el fic, jajaja. ¡Disfruten!

Al fin! El tercero!

* * *

**Juego Perdido**

Un fic de Shaman King

Por AmalteaSíbila

En su orgullo y soberbia todo lo jugó. Más que con su vida, con la de ella lo pagó. Nunca pongas sobre la mesa lo que no estás dispuesto a entregar.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**Y como Prueba de mi Amor…**

¿En dónde se había metido ahora su prometido? Su maestra Kino dice que lo vio ayer al caer el sol con su traje de combate y sus armas al hombro con dirección al bosque, sin dar razón a alguien, como ya otras veces. Esperaba que estuviera ahí para recibirla después de casi dos semanas de no verse. Un suspiro. No podía culparlo, Yoh era el viento, al viento no se le puede contener cuando sopla con energía; y a él le sobraba. Si se había marchado el día anterior, no tardaría mucho, preocuparse estaba de más.

La señora Kino la llamaba, Tamao ya tenía lista la comida. Un minuto más para sentir la brisa. Yoh era el viento, el viento de del crepúsculo se lo había llevado y el mismo aire se lo devolvería para que durmiera a su lado esta noche.

* * *

En el desierto de Gobi la tierra cimbraba como cuando era joven y enormes placas de su corteza se sobreponían unas a otras tratando de no hundirse en el mar de roca fundida. El cielo rugía tanto como entonces, con el sol apenas visible y los elementos en un caos de energía, produciendo millones de reacciones en forma de luz. 

Parecía el principio del tiempo y sus esencias, sus espíritus materializados en magníficos floretes, eran la Tierra luchando por nacer.

Sobre aquella parte del mundo la negrura toca el cielo con más demora, mas el encuentro de los gemelos Asakura se había prolongado de tal manera, que el alba estaba tres horas de distancia.

"Debiste utilizar a los Grandes Espíritus. " Dijo Hao a Yoh durante un acercamiento en el cual, su hermano menor apenas logró protegerse de su estocada.

"No los necesite antes ¡y mucho menos contigo!" Exclamó justo cuando tomaba fortaleza para repeler el ataque de Hao y dejarlo a unos veinte metros de distancia.

Hao con el Espíritu de Fuego. Yoh con Amidamaru. No quiso ir donde los Apaches e inventarse una insulsa mentira para tomar a los Grandes Espíritus, o alarmar a toda la comunidad shamánica por esta apuesta con Hao. Su presencia pasaría desapercibida al terminar la pelea con otra victoria más para él.

Pero corrían los minutos, para Yoh eran horas. Y ataque tras ataque, sólo él parecía debilitarse. Evadió otro más.

Un escaso trecho lo separaba de su hermano, quien estaba de pie en medio del polvo limpiándose la comisura de la boca, por donde un hilillo de sangre le corría. Tenía la camisa hecha jirones, manchada de un café rojizo en el lado izquierdo por la sangre seca. Esa era la única evidencia del poco daño que hasta ahora había logrado hacerle.

Hao extendió su mano derecha y de nueva cuenta materializó su espada en medio de pequeñas llamas danzantes. Le sonrió, invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo y continuar.

También se burlaba de él. Porque si bien ésta era la doceava vez que Hao perdía su posesión (cuatro más Yoh), al joven monarca le fue más difícil volver a lograr la fusión de su espíritu con Haru-same y la Espada Sagrada en las postreras dos ocasiones.

Le tembló el alma. Y no quiso aceptarlo, pero poco a poco caía en la desesperación al ver cuán sencillo le resultó a Hao retomar su poder y como él mismo ni siquiera estaba erguido para hacerle frente. Le expuso entonces:

"No logro comprender cómo te has hecho tan fuerte, pero te venceré." Enterró su katana en la arena; con ambas manos en la empuñadura, la utilizó como apoyo y así fue como lentamente, tiritando, se incorporó.

"Domino los cinco elementos de la tierra y los espíritus por igual, fui el shaman más grandioso de la antigüedad, he vivido tres existencias sin otro objetivo más que el de perfeccionar mis artes, los conocimientos de mis Memorias te brindaron enormes poderes y aún te preguntas la razón." Explicó como quien da cátedra. "Pero está bien, no te voy a negar el crédito de mi último saber. Lo que has dejado atrás con tu discreta soberbia..." Rió maliciosamente. "¡Si tus amigos, si Anna, si todos tus súbditos supieran cómo se ha llenado de vanidad el corazón de su amado soberano¿Pero cómo¡Si ni tú lo sabes! La locura que antes me mató a mí, terminará contigo y podrá a Anna en mi lecho."

"¡AMIDAMARU!" Llamó con furia Yoh para reanudar la posesión. Y apareció por supuesto, pero no lo obedeció porque los ojos de su amo estaban blancos de locura. Sus muñecas sobre las armas se movían en _trémolo, _totalmente fuera de sí Trató calmarlo, pero al primer intento, Yoh gritó: "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS ESPERANDO!"

El samurai obedeció, rogando por paciencia, dominio para su amo y repitiendo para sí, que debía confiar en él como siempre lo había hecho; trató de escuchar su tono alegre diciendo que la situación se solucionaría, si bien, lo único audible al final, fue la voz de Hao sentenciando.

"Victoria."

* * *

Cuando un hombre da su palabra, debe respetarla. No hay documento, papel o certificado para reclamar, es sólo el verbo, juramento entre hombres igual de válido. Si no tiene los medios, deberá buscar sin importar cuanto tarde y cumplirla. Y si lo puesto sobre la mesa está a la mano, se debe entregar sin titubear. Así es para la más humilde de las personas, igual se aplica a los reyes más grandes. Cuando un hombre da su palabra, debe honrarla, sea lo que sea. 

Si le hubiera prometido a Anna que la convertiría en su esposa, ni siquiera habría podido participar en esa absurda apuesta. Pero no hizo votos. Le dijo que la amaba, que por ella se convertiría del ganador del Torneo y sin embargo nunca reafirmó con su propia voz el compromiso que los uniría. Es lamentable, pero los hombres suelen no recordar "detalles" como ese; es decir, aquellas cosas siempre presentes en la vida y que por eso mismo se olvidan.

¡Vaya momento para traerlo a la memoria!

Yoh regresó a Izumo, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, pero no, no lo era. Llevaba una hora sentado junto al un pequeño altar en lo alto del monte, un lugar donde solía ir cuando niño y para no ser molestado por lo demás. Encerró a Amidamaru en su tablilla y lo abandonó en la capilla más vieja de la casa con el fin de que alguien, lo pudiera liberar más tarde. En esos instantes necesitaba estar solo.

Mañana temprano Hao volvería para reclamar su premio. ¿Cómo mirar a sus amigos¿Cómo mirar a su familia¿Cómo mirarla a ella, qué le diría? La falta de sueño, aunada a su desesperanza, le provocó delirio; una efervescencia de imágenes con rostros silenciosos en la tierra, mirándolo acusadoramente y más tarde, gritos de muerte diciendo algo imposible de descifrar. En todo su conocimiento, era muy poco lo que sabía del infierno, pero quizás no era muy distinto a lo que ahora estaba pasando.

¡Kami-sama¡Nunca a querido hacerla sufrir, nunca más de sus ojos una lágrima de tristeza ver derramar¡Y ahora sacrificaría su felicidad por vil vanidad¡Cómo entregarla cuando ella jamás dudo de él, cómo entregar el soporte de su alma!

Se dejó caer de rodillas a la tierra, con las mandíbulas ejerciendo tal presión que comenzó a sangrar igual que la punta de sus dedos al arañar el suelo rocoso, rascando como si ahí pudiese encontrar viático a su error.

Si ella se iba, no podría seguir con vida. ¡Y se iría con Hao odiándolo a él por traicionar su confianza! Maldiciendo el destino al cual la condenaba, escupiendo el nombre de Yoh Asakura cada minuto, cuando su hermano prácticamente la violara, transformando en averno lo que debió ser la más dulce de las noches.

¡NO, NO¡No podía permitir eso!

¡No podría ni ver su rostro cuando le dijera que ahora era de Hao, menos aún seguir existiendo, tratando de borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Anna mirándolo con odio¿Huir? Como si su hermano no fuera capaz de encontrarlos. ¿Huir¿Con qué maldita excusa¡De todas formas debía confesarle a Anna su estupidez! Y cómo lo despreciaría ella al saberse jugada como cualquier cosa.

Pronto cayó en cuenta de que la tarde estaba por irse. Vendría la noche y el nuevo día.

Ella ni siquiera lo sabría, no¿qué caso tiene angustiarla, estropear su alegría?

Se alzó con resolución. Tomó la katana y emprendió camino abajo.

¡Asquerosa mentira estuvo viviendo! _Todo saldrá bien, todo tiene solución_. ¡ESTO NO TIENE REMEDIO!

* * *

Jamás notó su presencia oculto tras las sobras. Pudo verla sin interrupción alguna, disfrutando cada minuto como nunca antes lo había hecho. 

Hermosa con el marco surrealista del atardecer tras ella. Hermosa con los destellos dorados de su cabello, el brillo de la felicidad en su ojos y el divino rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

Cuando se puso el kimono perla sobre ella, Yoh casi cae de la amargura, sabiendo que nunca lo iba a utilizar. Pero logró contenerse. Una suave brisa le trajo su 0delicado perfume de mujer, cerró los ojos y lo contuvo todo lo que le fue posible. Divino.

Ella abraza el lienzo como su posesión más preciada, suspirando y sonriendo plenamente. Se ha sonrojado y parece flotar en un sueño. ¿Pensará en él, en su boda? Es tan bonita.

¿Está bien, está mal¿Regocijarse con la belleza de su amada y víctima a la vez¿Es correcto o erróneo no decirle que la estaba observando, esperando armarse de valor suficiente y acabar con su vida?

Ya lo sabría más tarde. Dejó que lo viera. Y fue tan grande su impresión al observar a Yoh harapiento, sangrante, que dejó caer la bata al piso.

"_Kami… sabes que no hay otra cosa que yo pueda hacer."_

"Te amo tanto." Le dijo a los ojos. Anna pudo leer sus intenciones en su mirada y si había alguna esperanza de que su interpretación fuera errónea, murió al ver a Haru-same en manos de Yoh.

"_¿Me perdonarás algún día, Anna?"_

"Te amo tanto." Repitió con el corazón destrozado.

"_No hay otra cosa…"_

Su pie izquierdo dio un paso hacia atrás, giró el pecho con dirección siniestra. Mano izquierda en la funda, con el pulgar listo para empujar la empuñadura de la espada y la mano derecha en el mango.

Fue tan rápido. Anna no notó su movimiento al desenfundar la katana e impulsarse en el aire para llegar hasta ella y herirla justo en el corazón. Se la retiró con la misma velocidad.

"Yoh…"

Arrojó el chico entonces la espada y la tomó a ella entre sus brazos antes de que cayera. Hundió su rostro entre sus cabellos y comenzó a llorar, a llorar con lagrimones silenciosos para que nadie lo escuchara.

"¡Anna, Anna!" Decía mordiéndose los labios con tal de no dejar escapar sus gritos. "¡Anna, perdóname, perdóname!" Decía aunque ella no pudiera darle su indulgencia, ya había dejado de respirar y su cuerpo se tornaba blanco y frío.

Tomó entonces la yukata que su amada se había probado y la vistió con ella. El precioso lienzo terminó por teñirse de bermellón brillante porque la sangre derramada era mucha. Quedó completamente arruinado.

Y aún así se veía hermosa. Hermosa en su palidez, en la nueva blancura que adquirió con la muerte y que reflejaba una luz azulosa proveniente de la recién nacida luna. Hermosa con su vestido de novia blanco y escarlata. Hermosa incluso sin vida.

Tendió el futón, acomodando bien la almohada y sacando la colcha más linda que encontró para acomodar el frágil cuerpo como si simplemente durmiera.

Se dirigió entonces al rincón donde había tirado su espada. La tomó y echó un vistazo al paisaje de la noche.

Hao nunca iba a tomar posesión de su Anna, no era digno de ella. Sin embargo, él tampoco lo era ya. No pasaba de ser un ruin criminal.

Con movimiento de violinista, pasó el filo de la espada por su garganta. Dejó caer el arma. Y así como si nada, con la tranquilidad que siempre lo acompañaba, se acostó junto Anna, abrazándola. Cerró los ojos y le confesó en el rumor de sus pensamientos, cómo aún le era vívido el día en que se conocieron, que le había parecido la niña más bonita sobre la Tierra y que desde ese instante la había amado. Y así continuó, remembrando todo momento con ella, sin saber en qué instante de su duermevela, se le escapó la vida.

_Fin de la Historia_

_Mayo 20_

_8:15pm, Zapopan, Jalisco México. _

_Revisado en Mayo 21_

_10:40am_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué tal¡Que dramático¿no, jajajaja. Bueno, pues ya está. Y yo sigo sin saber que canción es. Les cuento el argumento general: Un jugador de cartas que se creía increíblemente bueno y que nunca había perdido, apuesta a su mujer en un juego, pero ah, sorpresa, pierde. Y en vez de entregar a la susodicha mujer, regresa a casa para matarla y luego él se quita la vida. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

May sk:

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, esto no tiene justificación. Lo siento. Aún así, espero que puedas leer el final de esta historia y darme tu opinión. Para la otra prometo no subir algo, hasta que la cosa esté terminada y no volver a esta irresponsabilidad de dejar todo a medias. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review que fue el primero!

Hanna Asakura:

Sip, Anna estaba viendo su vestido e Yoh es quien la mata. Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, como dije, no tengo perdón. Gracias por tu review.

Minamo:

Jajaja, igual de dramática que yo amiga. Ojalá la historia no te haya decepcionado. Gracias.

Bichigangan:

Wow, lindo nick (no es sarcasmo), de dónde lo sacaste? Significa algo en especial? Muchas gracias por tu review e igualmente, perdón por mi irresponsabilidad. ¿Te gustó la historia enterita? Jeje, digo, ojalá la leas. Bye!

Priss:

Amiga, no estoy segura de si esa es la canción… debería averiguarlo, jejeje. Como siempre, tus comentarios me halagan. Otra disculpa por tardar SIGLOS en continuarlo. Bueno, creo que al final uno siente medio lástima por Yoh. ¿Tú que crees? Ah, por cierto, sí estoy leyendo tu otra historia de SK, pero cada que intento poner review la cosa no me deja, error del servidor, tú sabes; pero por aquí te digo que me encanta, es de lo más romántica y Hao es taaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo nn, lo quiero por marido! Jajaja, con lo del jardín me acordé de la película "el jardín secreto". Bellísimo. Gracias por leerme.

Sailor Psycho:

Ay, como que todos los locos por el anime vemos south park, jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario. ¿Tahúr, la voy a bajar y averiguaré si es esa. Muchas gracias por la referencia. Espero te haya gustado la historia.


End file.
